J'ai Cherché
by mione.p89
Summary: Song-fic, Amir- J'ai Cherché- Harry se recueille dans un cimetière, et pense à elles. La guerre est terminé depuis deux ans. Vingt ans, qu'il la cherche, il ne la pas trouvé elle, mais il en a trouvé une autre. Il a enfin compléter la mélodie de sa chanson... One-shot ou éventuellement Two-shot si je fais bien la parodie avec Dobby.


**Premièrement, je vous remercie d'avoir voulu lire cette Song-fic. Enfin bref, si je devais faire un avant-propos, je dirai simplement que dans une période pas mal triste, cette chanson m'a énormément réconfortée. Si je devais inclure mon point de vue de cette chanson, je dirais que ma "elle" serait l'écriture. J'écris quand tout va mal comme aujourd'hui ou quand tout va bien. Ça me permet d'évacuer et de me sentir mieux. Enfin bref, moins d'étalage de vie.**

 ** _Summary :_ La guerre contre Voldemort s'est terminé il y a deux ans maintenant. Harry se rend dans un cimetière, pour lui parler, pour ce sentir mieux. **

**CECI EST UNE SONG-FIC, la chanson vient d'Amir (** **www .youtube watch?v=kQysGibXphE retirer les espaces avant), alors que le monde d'Harry appartient à J.K Rowling à qui je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.**

* * *

Harry s'avançait, tristement. Cela faisait vingts ans maintenant. Il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite. S'approchant, il arriva finalement à son but, sa tombe.

 _J'ai cherché un sens à mon existence_

 _J'y ai laissé mon innocence_

 _J'ai fini le cœur sans défense_

Il y a bientôt deux ans, que la guerre était terminé. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Il avait passé toute son enfance à ce battre contre cet homme, il y avait laissé son innocence finalement. Son coeur avait été brisé, il avait tué un homme. Il s'était reconstruit grâce à elle.

 _J'ai cherché_

 _L'amour et la reconnaissance_

 _J'ai payé le prix du silence_

 _Je me blesse et recommence_

Pendant dix années, il avait cherché l'amour d'une mère, sans pouvoir effacé son coeur meurtri. Il avait cherché la reconnaissance de sa tante. Mais tel le monstre qu'il pensait être, il n'avait fait que le silence. Il s'était blessé à la mort de sa mère, il s'était blessé avec sa tante, il s'était blessé à la fin de la guerre.

 _Tu m'as Comme donné l'envie d'être moi_

 _Donné un sens à mes pourquoi_

Puis il l'avait rencontré, il avait onze ans. Il l'avait trouvé belle, il avait pensé qu'elle avait un bon coeur. Il avait passé sept années à ses côtés, elle avait répondu à ses questions. Elle avait donné un sens à ses questions, à sa vie.

 _Tu as tué la peur_

 _Qui dormait là, qui dormait là_

 _Dans mes bras_

Elle avait réussi à effacé la peur qui régnait dans son âme, elle avait repris ce rôle. Chaque soir, les cauchemars empregnaient son coeur, cette guerre n'était pas rester sans contre-coup. Avant qu'elle ne meure, elle avait effacé la peur, et chaque jour aujourd'hui elle la faisait disparaître.

 _You_

 _Elle, elles régnaient dans son coeur et son âme._

 _You're the one that's making me strong_

 _I'll be looking, looking for_

 _You_

Elle était celle qui le rendait fort, il l'avait cherché pendant dix ans. Et il l'avait trouvé... Elle

 _Like the melody of my song_

 _You_

Elle était la mélodie de son âme, une chanson apaisante, qui s'occupait de panser ses plaies.

 _You're the one that's making me strong_

 _I'll be looking, looking for_

 _You_

 _Like te melody of my song_

Elle était celle qui le rendait fort, elle avait veillé sur lui, tout au long de sa vie. Il l'avait cherché, sans la retrouver. Comme la mélodie de la chanson qu'elle lui chantait.

 _J'ai cherché_

 _Un sens,_

 _un point de repère_

 _Partagé en deux hémisphères_

 _Comme une erreur de l'Univers_

Il avait cherché, un ancrage pour ne pas sombrer, partagé entre deux âmes. Comme une erreur de l'univers. Il n'avait su comprendre.

 _J'ai jeté_

 _Tellement de bouteilles à la mer_

 _J'ai bu tant de liqueurs amères_

 _Que j'en ai les lèvres de pierre_

Il avait tenté, de la voir. Il avait tourné la pierre tant de fois, que ses doigts en avaient soufferts. Il avait tenté de boire, il avait bu tant de verres...

 _Tu m'as Comme donné l'envie d'être moi_

Elle lui avait enfin donné une raison, accepter sa nature de Survivant.

 _Donné un sens à mes pourquoi_

 _Tu as tué la peur_

 _Qui dormait là, qui dormait là_

 _Dans mes bras_

Elle avait tué la peur, sa peur. La peur de mourir, elle l'avait sauvé avant de mourir à son tour...

 _You_

 _You're the one that's making me strong_

 _I'll be looking, looking for_

 _You_

 _Like the melody of my song_

 _You_

 _You're the one that's making me strong_

 _I'll be looking, looking for_

 _You_

 _Like the melody of my song_

Il l'avait cherché, pendant des années, la mélodie de sa chanson. Il l'avait laissé sans aller en paix, il l'avait vengé...

 _Au gré de nos blessures_

 _Et de nos désinvoltures_

 _C'est quand on n'y croit plus du tout_

 _Qu'on trouve un Paradis perdu_

Après la bataille, il avait sombré, il ne croyait plus en rien. Puis, elle l'avait sauvé. Il avait trouvé son bonheur, son Paradis qu'il avait perdu seize années plus tôt.

 _Et nous_

 _You_

 _You're the one that's making me strong_

 _I'll be looking, looking for_

 _you_

 _Like the melody of my song_

 _Tu m'as Comme donné l'envie d'être moi_

 _Donné un sens à mes pourquoi_

 _Tu as tué la peur_

 _Qui dormait là, qui dormait là_

 _Dans mes bras_

Oh oui, elles lui avaient donné envie d'être lui, d'être enfin Harry Potter le survivant. Elles avaient tués sa peur, et si il leur arrivaient quoi que ce soit, il ne cesserait de les chercher.

Un bruissement se fit alors entendre dans le cimetière, elle était arrivé. Sous son épais manteau, son corps fin tremblait de la fraîcheur du dernier jour du mois d'Octobre. Ses yeux marrons scrutaient les lieux à la recherche d'Harry, tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de remettre en place ses cheveux bruns plus qu'ébouriffés.

 _You_

 _You're the one that's making me strong_

 _I'll be looking, looking for_

 _You_

 _Like the melody of my song_

 _You_

 _You're the one that's making me strong_

 _I'll be looking, looking looking for_

 _You_

 _Like the melody of my song_

 _You_

Elle, oui, Harry avait trouvé celle qui le rendait fort désormais. Il l'avait cherché, et il la chercherai avant de la trouver. La seule note de sa mélodie : Hermione Jane Granger Potter.

" Oh, Harry, je suis désolé, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le cimetière. De plus ce gros ventre ne m'a pas vraiment aidé. Lacha-t-elle en souriant

Il allaient ajouté deux nouvelles notes, un petit Gabriel James Potter et une petite Lily Anna Potter devraient rejoindre cette mélodie qu'était la vie d'Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'ils vont bien. Je t'aime Hermione

Elle le regarda quelques instants interloqué avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer doucement :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Il restèrent quelques minutes à contempler les deux pierres tombales, avant qu'Harry ne dispose des fleurs sur les deux tombes.

\- Des Lys et des fleurs de Jasmin. Ils auraient étés heureux Harry, heureux de voir l'homme que tu est devenu.

\- Je sais Hermione, et j'espère qu'ils me voient de là-haut"

Sa main glissa alors dans la main de sa femme, puis ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Il était libre désormais, et plus que tout il était heureux.

Assis sur les deux pierres tombales, un autre couple regardaient Harry et Hermione s'en aller en souriant. James et Lily Potter étaient heureux de voir, qu'Harry avait abandonné la recherche d'une mère et qu'il avait trouvé une femme à aimer : Hermione...

Harry avait perdu Lily, il avait cherché une mère, sans en trouver. Il n'avait pas cherché Hermione, mais il l'avait trouvé, elle avait effacer ses peurs, elle l'avait aimé, et il l'avait aimé...

 _You_

 _You're the one that's making me strong_

 _I'll be looking, looking for_  
 _You_  
 _Like the melody of my song_  
 _You_  
 _You're the one that's making me strong_  
 _I'll be looking, looking looking for_  
 _You_  
 _Like the melody of my song_  
 _You_

* * *

 _Alors, **pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris, celle qu'il a cherché en premier c'est sa mère, Lily puis il a cherché Hermione. Pour les prénoms, je n'ai pas voulu reprendre les noms de J.K parce que je l'aime bien d'accord, mais étant donner que ce sont des jumeaux et que je préfère ceux-là, j'ai préféré changé. Ensuite, que dire, Bonne anniversaire Harry. Désolé pour les fautes.**_

 _ **Ensuite pour la suite, je compte éventuellement faire une parodie de la chanson avec Dobby et sa chaussette. Je pense que ce serait amusant. Mais après cela, je ne compte par faire de suite, ce sera donc un One-shot.**_

 _ **Et enfin, pour ceux qui lisent les Jumeaux Potter, comme je suis en pleine réecriture/correction, je vais difficilement arriver à continuer le Tome 3, MAIS, je dis bien mais, en aucun cas je n'abandonnerais ! Quant aux lecteurs d'Isabella Cullen, je vous dis honnêtement, que si je finis, ce seras vraiment difficilement . En ce moment je suis sûre 5 fictions en même temps, 3 sur Wattpad, et deux ici. Enfin, merci de continuer à me lire. Et un jour je vous promet que vous pourrez lire une histoire inventer par mes soins.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, peut-être à bientôt.**_

 _ **Mione.p89**_


End file.
